


I Want To Keep You To Myself

by literaryoblivion



Category: Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Interviews, M/M, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 17:11:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1395946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryoblivion/pseuds/literaryoblivion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's never noticed it before until Colton points it out to him.</p><p>"Dylan sure does talk about how hot you are a lot," Colton tells him over the phone while they are discussing when they can hang out.</p><p>"What? What are you talking about?" Tyler asks, completely thrown for a loop with the change in subject.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want To Keep You To Myself

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Hobrien Week on Tumblr! Also, this is my first ever RPF so.... be kind, please??

He's never noticed it before until Colton points it out to him.

"Dylan sure does talk about how hot you are a lot," Colton tells him over the phone while they are discussing when they can hang out.

"What? What are you talking about?" Tyler asks, completely thrown for a loop with the change in subject.

"Holland just emailed me the interview Posey, Crystal, and Dylan did. Even she's getting tired of it."

"I don't--she's tired of it? What do you mean?"

Colton sighs. "Really Hoechlin? How have you not noticed?"

"Noticed what?!" Tyler is tired of being confused and Colton really needs to start explaining himself.

"No interview with Dylan is complete unless he mentions how sexy you are or your hot abs."

"He does not," Tyler says, thanking that he's on the phone with Colton, so he can't see how red his cheeks are.

Colton snorts, "Uh yeah he does. If you don't believe me go look for yourself.” Tyler can hear someone else’s muffled voice on the other line before Colton comes back on, “Hey I gotta go. We good for next weekend?"

"Yeah, of course. See you."

"See ya," Colton says and then hangs up.

Tyler slowly lowers his own phone, dumbfounded at what Colton's just told him. He knows that in interviews he and Dylan often get asked about each other and their characters. When he's answered, he's always talked about how talented and funny Dylan is, how much he admires Dylan and getting to work with him. He's been told it is a bit much, that his crush is so obvious, but it's all true and he can't help it.

But he'll admit, he's never paid attention to what Dylan's said about him in interviews, especially when he's not present. He goes for his laptop and searches YouTube for "Dylan O'Brien interview." When the results pull up, he thinks briefly that it might be a bad idea to sit here and watch interviews of his co-worker he sort of likes more than as a friend, but Colton's words and his curiosity win out and he plays the first video at the top.

***

After about three hours of YouTube videos of Dylan (because maybe he went through Dylan's old channel and watched those and the music videos of his band too), he understands what Colton and Holland are getting on about.

Dylan does talk about his looks a lot. In fact, he does it so much that Tyler feels a little miffed by it. He knows he talks about Dylan's talent as an actor, his sense of humor, but all Dylan seems to bring up is how attractive Hoechlin is. Which is flattering and all, but after so many mentions of it and nothing else, Tyler's a little offended.

He appreciates Dylan's notice, he does, thinks that maybe it could mean Dylan likes him too, actually. But with all the praise he gives Dylan in his interviews, he thought that maybe Dylan would return the favor. They are friends at the very least. He and Dylan have shared things with each other about acting or just life and he thought that meant something. And maybe he had hoped it would mean they could be more than friends, but if Dylan's only willing to make remarks about such superficial things as Tyler's physical appearance, he's not sure he wants to keep that hope alive.

He shuts down his computer and gets ready for bed because he has to be on set tomorrow. He tries not to let the whole thing bother him, but for some reason he can’t stop thinking about it.

The thing is Dylan’s complimented him before; told him how great he did in this scene or that, how he loved this certain take. He’s told him to his face how great he is at portraying emotion or how he plays Derek. When they’re together, Dylan doesn’t hold back his admiration for Tyler, his athleticism, his humor, his positive attitude.

So why is it that when asked about him in public, Dylan reverts to commenting on how he looks?

He contemplates confronting Dylan about it. Although, going up to him and saying, 'After hours of watching your interviews on YouTube, you only ever talk about my appearance. Why is that?’ doesn’t sound like the best start to a conversation.

He’ll figure out the best time to mention it and how, but until then, he’ll try his best to act like normal, like he did before Colton’s comment.

***

That of course proves more difficult than he thought. Even though they don’t have any scenes together, Dylan and him run into each other on set so many times it’s ridiculous. Usually he would be thrilled by it, but now it just makes him uncomfortable.

He finally gets a two-hour break mid-afternoon, and he flees to his trailer in the hopes that he can avoid Dylan and the inevitable conversation about what’s the matter with him (Dylan’s been giving him questioning, suspicious looks every time he sees him).

The universe hates him though because he has just barely crashed with a bottle of water on his couch when someone knocks on his door.

“Come in,” he calls because he doesn’t want to get up. It’s his luck that it’s Dylan who peeks his head in around the door.

“Hey,” Dylan says as he comes in the rest of the way, carefully shutting the door behind him.

“Hey,” he parrots back, trying to appear nonchalant and relaxed, but he’s on edge already. Looks like that conversation’s going to happen now whether he’d like it or not.

Dylan steps closer, points to the spot on the couch next to him. “Can I sit?”

Tyler nods and scoots over a little so there’s more room. Dylan takes the spot but remains on the edge of the couch, doesn’t lean back in it.

“Want a drink or something?” Tyler asks.

Dylan shakes his head. After a moment, Dylan speaks. “You okay?”

“Yeah. I’m fine.” He tries to smile, but even he knows it’s not convincing.

“Really? Cause you don’t seem like it.”

“I’ve… just got a lot of things on my mind is all. I know I’ve been distracted with everyone, and I’m sorry. I—“

“Bullshit,” Dylan spits out.

Tyler reels back at the interruption. “Excuse me?”

“That is complete and utter bullshit Hoech, and you know it. You’ve only been ‘distracted’” he says with air quotes, “with me. You acted like nothing was wrong with Posey. But as soon as you see me, you fucking shut down. Did I do something to offend you or something? Because I’d rather you tell me than avoid me.” He’s just on the edge of yelling, probably reigning it in since it’s not like the trailers are sound proof. But he is definitely seething beneath the surface, and the stare he gives Tyler as he waits for his response is chilling.

Man, apparently Tyler’s behavior has really gotten to Dylan. He feels terrible for it, wants to apologize to Dylan for making him feel bad. He should tell him what’s been bothering him. Perfect time to say something. Really… it is… any time…

Dylan sighs. “I didn’t… I’m sorry I shouted at you. I’m… I like seeing and talking with you, but today it’s like you want nothing to do with me and I don’t know what’s wrong. What did I do?” His face is solemn and earnest, like he’s ready to do anything to apologize to Tyler to get him to talk to him again.

God, he’s been such an ass.

“It’s… something stupid, and I’m still a little upset about it is all. I’ll get over it,” he finally says, hoping that it isn’t a lie, that he can get over it and that Dylan will just accept that for an answer.

He doesn’t though. “Will you tell me? Maybe I can help? Or apologize? It _is_ me though, isn’t it?”

Tyler nods. “Ugh, I told you it’s dumb, and I don’t know why I’m letting it bother me so much but it is. And if Colton hadn’t said anything I wouldn’t have even known or noticed—“

“Colton?” Dylan looks genuinely confused now, which while still not great is better than the pissed off face he had five minutes ago.

Tyler rubs his hands over his face. “Colton pointed out something to me that…”

“Has to do with me?” Dylan finishes for him.

“Yes.”

“What is it?”

“You… in interviews you tend to mention me…” He looks up at Dylan who’s staring at him with his eyebrows furrowed like what he’s just said is the most obvious statement he could make. He barrels on, “You mention me and how sexy I am.” He feels so weird saying it out loud, and he kind of wants to hide right now.

“You are sexy,” Dylan says like it’s no big deal.

“Um, thanks.”

“Wait, so that’s the problem? You don’t like me talking about how attractive you are?”

“No, that’s not it. I… that’s the only thing you mention about me though.”

Dylan’s face scrunches up at that, and Tyler hates himself for thinking it looks cute.

“How do you know that’s all I mention?”

Great. Tyler was really hoping to avoid making this admission. “When Colton said that you bring it up a lot in interviews, I may have looked up a few to see what he was talking about.”

Dylan lifts an eyebrow. “A few?”

“ _Enough_. To know that it’s true. You often make comments about how hot I am, or my abs, or whatever.”

“So… you want me to stop? It’s not like they’re insults. You are fucking attractive. Are you embarrassed that _I’m_ saying it or something? That it’s coming from me? ‘Cause I mean if you want me to stop I will.”

Tyler shakes his head. “That’s not it.”

“Ty, I don’t understand what the problem is then.”

“It seems like that’s all you care about, I guess? When I get asked about you in interviews, I talk about your acting and how talented and funny you are, but when someone asks you about me, you only talk about my looks.” He hangs his head because now that he’s said it, it sounds so childish.

Slowly, Dylan nods his head in understanding. He scoots closer to Tyler on the couch so their knees are touching, and he reaches his hand over to rest it on Tyler’s leg.

“I’m sorry. I guess I never really thought about how often I mention it. It’s just so obvious sometimes, and it’s the one thing everyone else can see and agree with me on, you know?” He ducks his head to catch Tyler’s eye. “But, dude, you _know_ that’s not all I care about.”

“I know, but _they_ don’t. It’s different telling me you appreciate my acting in private than it is complimenting it to other people. It _feels_ different, anyway. I told you it was stupid; I don’t know why I’m feeling this way. You can do and say whatever you want. I’ll be fine.”

There’s a beat before Dylan takes a hold of Tyler’s hand and links their fingers together, and all Tyler can do is stare at them. It feels like it’s more than just a comforting motion from a bro, feels more intimate. Tyler’s wanted this to happen, but now that it is, he’s terrified at what such a simple gesture means.

“I think…” Dylan says, “I think I know why I only ever bring up your looks in interviews instead of how amazing you are in other ways. Because you are, you know? You’re amazing.”

Tyler can feel his cheeks heating up at the compliment.

“It’s ‘cause I’m being selfish,” Dylan says. Tyler looks up at him, his brows scrunched together, puzzled. 

Dylan continues. “I kind of like being the only one that knows how much you care about your friends, how your cheeks flush when someone says something nice about you like you can’t believe they would say that. I like watching how many different ways you say a line and practice in the mirror your reactions because you want to make sure you do it the right way.”

With their hands still linked, Dylan moves even closer so their sides are pressed together and he’s leaning in slightly into Tyler’s space. Tyler doesn’t mind if he’s being honest, so he lets Dylan do it.

“I want to keep all those things to myself because they’re special and important, and knowing them makes me feel that way, too. And… I guess I don’t want to share them with the whole world, and at least with your looks it’s something that everyone else can see for themselves, too.”

“Oh,” Tyler says because he can’t think of anything else to say.

Dylan snorts. “Yeah, _oh._ ”

“That’s… okay,” Tyler says, still processing everything Dylan’s said.

Dylan leans back out of Tyler’s space, lets go of his hand, which is the exact opposite of what Tyler wants. “Ty, I’m sorry.”

“No, no, I’m sorry. I should have told you instead of trying to avoid you all day. And… it’s okay, now that I know.”

“I’ll stop talking about how hot you are to other people.”

“You don’t… have to. I don’t mind now. I kind of… like it. Now that I know why you do it.”

“Oh?”

Tyler nods, and this time he leans into Dylan’s space because if he’s been reading things correctly, Dylan won’t object. And he doesn’t; he lets Tyler get closer so their faces are inches apart.

“I like having you be the only one that knows those things about me, too. I don’t want you to share them either.”

Dylan grins, lets one hand come up to Tyler’s neck, the other gripping the front of his shirt like he doesn’t want him to leave. “Yeah?” he says on a breath.

“Yeah.” Tyler glances down at Dylan’s mouth and back up to his eyes only to catch Dylan staring at Tyler’s mouth. The corners of his lips curl up, and Dylan’s eyes find his again.

“I’m not sharing this either,” Dylan says right before he closes the distance between them and pulls Tyler forward by the neck and shirt for a kiss.

Dylan’s lips are soft, and as many times as Tyler has imagined what they’d feel like, envied a tiny bit the actresses that knew how they felt, the reality is better. He melts into the kiss, lets his hands cup Dylan’s face to rub his thumbs over his cheekbones. He tilts his head for a slightly different angle and trails a hand down to Dylan’s neck where he can feel his pulse beat rapidly beneath his palm.

He licks over the seam of Dylan’s lips, and Dylan’s lips part on a whimper when he does. Dylan is so responsive to him and his touch, and it feels amazing.

Tyler is so happy that things are happening with him and Dylan, but he’s worried about moving too fast without talking about it. He slows the kiss down, pulls back before it can get more heated and he and Dylan are on top of each other doing more than kissing. Maybe they’ll get to that, but not today. He gives Dylan a few more pecks before smiling against his lips and leaning back to look at him.

“I’ve been wanting to do that for a while now,” Dylan says, a little breathless.

“Me too.”

“Are you feeling better now?”

“Much better.”

Dylan smiles wide. He opens his mouth to say something right when someone knocks on his trailer door.

It’s a PA wanting to know if Hoechlin’s seen Dylan because he’s needed on set.

“I better go,” Dylan whispers after Tyler lies and tells the PA he hasn’t seen him. “We’ll finish this,” he gestures between the two of them, “later. Over dinner tonight, maybe?”

“I’d love that.”

They both stand, and Tyler walks the few steps over to the door to let Dylan out.

Dylan ducks in for a quick kiss before Tyler opens it. “I’ll see you later,” he adds and then slips out the door.

Tyler can’t wipe the smile off his face as he turns to sit back down on the couch. He’s due back on the set too if they were already looking for Dylan, but he’ll take these few moments to let himself be happy about the recent events.

Before he leaves for the set, he makes a mental note to text Colton to thank him.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it. I just loved the idea of Dylan only ever talking about Tyler's looks in interviews and things because he wants to keep everything else he loves about Tyler to himself. *shrug*
> 
> Come say hi on [my tumblr](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com) or [my twitter](http://twitter.com/lit_oblivion).


End file.
